Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood
''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood ''is another Hanna Barbera crossover created by TheCityMaker. It appeared on YouTube on 2-19-2012. Plot The film is narrated by a rooster minstrel named Alan-a-Dale (mentioned verbally only, while credited officially on-screen as "The Rooster") who describes Robin Hood and Little John as outlaws who dwell in Sherwood Forest, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor people of Nottingham. They are constantly pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men. One day, Yogi Bear and the gang entered Sherwood Forest and met Robin Hood and Little John (who is revealed to be Yogi's 2nd cousin) and they join the two in their adventures. Prince John, the ruling king of England passes through Nottingham. After his servant Sir Hiss hypnotised King Richard into going to battle in The Crusades, Prince John made himself king and began collecting taxes from the people of England to become richer (along with Dick Dastardly and Muttley). Robin and Little John disguise themselves as a female fortune tellers and manage to steal from Prince John with Yogi Bear and the others helping. Robin is romantically infatuated with Maid Marian who shares his feelings, although they have not seen each other for years. An opportunity arises for their reunion when Prince John announces an archery tournament, the winner receiving a kiss from Maid Marian and a golden arrow from Prince John. Robin enters the tournament disguised as a chatty stork from Devonshire and Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, and Doggie Daddy joins him and competes against the Sheriff and others. Hiss discovers Robin's and Yogi and his friends' identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins, but his disguise is blown by Prince John who orders him, Yogi Bear, and his friends to be executed. Little John, who has been disguised as the Duke of Chutney, threatens Prince John, starting a battle between Robin, Little John, Yogi Bear and the others, and Prince John's soldiers. Robin and Maid Marian are reunited, and the townsfolk (along with our heroes) all retreat into Sherwood Forest where they dub Prince John as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by this, Prince John maximises taxes to impossible amounts and all who cannot pay are put in prison. Alan-a-Dale is among the unfortunate ones. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church where he steals money from a poor box, enraging Friar Tuck into attacking the Sheriff, leading to his arrest. Prince John decides to hang Friar Tuck, prompting Robin, Little John, and Yogi Bear and the others to rescue him. On the night before Friar Tuck's hanging, Robin, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Magilla Gorilla, and Doggie Daddy steals a large amount of taxation money from Prince John's bedroom while Little John, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Augie Doggie, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddy, and Atom Ant frees Friar Tuck and the other townsfolk, who all escape on a cart. Yogi Bear and the others also joins with the townsfolk. The Sheriff confronts Robin in Prince John's castle and sets the castle on fire. Robin is forced to flee to the spire of the castle but falls into a river, seemingly shot by archers. He survives, much to Prince John's anger, and the destruction of the castle which belonged to John's beloved mother, sends him over the edge. Later, King Richard returns and pardons Robin, Little John, and Yogi Bear and the others, and forces Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff to do hard labour. Robin and Maid Marian get married and depart to places unknown with Little John and a young rabbit named Skippy in tow. Yogi Bear and the others rode off into the sunset to see what new adventure awaits them. Trivia *Little John is revealed to be Yogi's 2nd cousin. *Dick Dastardly and Muttley are working for Prince John. Fantasy-Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Travel Films | Action/Adventure films Fantasy-Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Travel Films | Action/Adventure films